


nobody does it like you do

by mcwho



Series: a firm hand [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (mention only) - Freeform, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Consensual Non-Consent, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Kink Exploration, Light Humiliation, M/M, Size Kink, Steve's Huge Dong, just a little... as a a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho
Summary: “What was that?” Steve says, voice low. He doesn’t exactly sound disgusted with him. Still, Bucky squirms in embarrassment.“Nothing,” he squeaks into the mattress.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: a firm hand [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956508
Comments: 77
Kudos: 974





	nobody does it like you do

**Author's Note:**

> tbh after the last one, this fic was inevitable
> 
> title is from the neighbourhood's 'daddy issues'
> 
> [there is a brief-ish mention of cnc kink at the end fyi]
> 
> ty to jae for beta read :)

It happens mid-afternoon when Steve’s being all _Steve,_ and by that, Bucky means Steve’s got him facedown on his bed as he slowly takes him apart, rutting into Bucky so deep he feels like he’s gonna fucking choke on it.

“Hmf– _oh_ ,” Bucky whines brokenly into a pillow, mouth hanging open. Coherent speech continues to evade him due to the fact that he’s being dicked seven ways to Sunday and it’s so good he can barely even see and Steve’s making him _talk_ now, making him beg, asking him, “What do you want, huh? C’mon, sweet thing, let me hear you,” low and dirty, right in his ear, his grounding weight settled right on top of Bucky, formidable chest pressed right up against his back and Bucky _cracks_ , alright?

 _Anyone_ would, okay?

“Harder, Daddy,” he slurs.

The words slip out in a rush, and then Bucky freezes, eyes blinking open as his brain catches up with his mouth, and.

Listen.

Don’t get him wrong, he’s no prude; he’s dabbled in his fair share of kink. It’s not like he’s never called another man _daddy_ before, he’s a sexually active twink, of fucking course he has, but it’s always been at _their_ request rather than any particular urge to do so himself, and besides, those times were _different._ Those times all consisted of lazy groping in some backseat or suckjobs in some club or quickies in the darkness of a bedroom, where they were just using each other to get off and whatever the other was into was of no real consequence to either of them, they didn’t care about each other, it didn’t matter.

But this is _Steve_ , who Bucky practically lives with now and cares about a terrifying amount and has eight o’clock dinner reservations with this evening, which is going to be awkward, because as of ten seconds ago, the unfortunate reality is that Bucky can never face him again.

So, he goes rigid, and hopes that Steve’s super-hearing has done him a solid and failed for once, but then Steve’s sitting up a little, taking his heavy warmth with him, and Bucky’s turning his face into the sheets and flushing an even deeper shade of red.

“What was that?” Steve says, voice low. He doesn’t exactly sound _disgusted_ with him. Still, Bucky squirms in embarrassment.

“Nothing,” he squeaks into the mattress. “Nothing. Just. Keep going,” he says uselessly. Steve, of course, does not keep going. Instead, he pulls out of him so suddenly that Bucky yelps, before unceremoniously flipping Bucky over onto his back, presumably so he can make him look him in the eye and admit to his secret depravity like a man.

Bucky attempts to roll back over, maybe off of the bed, but Steve pins him, strong hands grabbing his shoulders and laying him flat. Bucky groans and stubbornly looks away.

“Buck,” Steve tries, sounding a little gentler, grip loosening just a little. Somehow, that’s even worse. 

“It’s nothing, Steve,” he snaps, staring at the nightstand.

“Bucky.”

“Just drop it,” he tells the lamp, self-conscious. If he’s ruined the mood irreparably and Steve can no longer look at him the same then Steve should just say that instead of trying to _"Bucky”_ his way into one of his stupid, mature conversations about Bucky’s feelings or whatever.

“Doesn’t sound like nothing if you’re screaming it while I’m driving you home,” he says.

Bucky refuses to answer that, and Steve’s quiet for a moment, as if to emphasise how ridiculous he thinks Bucky is being. 

Then he’s settling between Bucky’s legs, spreading his thighs as he lines himself up again, which is. Promising. If nothing else, at least Bucky’s not beyond dicking. He’ll take it. Maybe he can seduce Steve into forgetting about his ultra-Freudian slip altogether. Drain his memory out of his dick like when he tries getting out of bed early on weekends to go running but then changes his mind after Bucky disappears beneath the sheets to make his case for sleeping in a little longer.

“I know you’re worked up, but if you don’t unclench, you’re gonna hurt yourself,” Steve murmurs, sliding back into him, slow. Bucky grumbles, still prickly, but lets the air out of his lungs in a slow, shaky breath as Steve sinks into him, filling him up. The stretch of it forces a choked noise out of his throat, and Steve groans softly. “That’s it, honey, let me in,” he says. The pet name tugs something loose inside of Bucky. He wriggles, feeling himself melt a little, and Steve rumbles encouragingly as he pulls back, then rocks forwards, deeper. “Yeah, look at that.”

Bucky shivers at the spark that the deep thrusts set loose, low in his gut. “Oh,” he breathes, mouth falling open. He rolls his head back around to blink up at Steve, meeting his intent gaze, eyes on where he’s fucking into him. “Steve.”

Steve hums, soft. “Yeah, right there, huh?” he says, big stupid cock pressing and dragging against his prostate and reminding Bucky of the fact that he’s still achingly hard against his quivering stomach, his hole clutching around the hard, insistent press of Steve’s cock. Bucky moans, canting his hips up towards him, sighing in satisfaction when Steve grabs hold of them for leverage as his cock plunges into him. 

“There you go,” Steve murmurs, and Bucky wants to be wary, wants to stay on alert, because it’s not like Steve to be anything other than infuriatingly, relentlessly stubborn, but he can’t help it when he fucks him like this, hot and languid like he’s trying to unravel him, like Bucky’s a finely tuned instrument that he knows exactly how to play.

He doesn’t realise he’s whimpering quietly ‘til he hears Steve talking, teasing him about it. Before Bucky can say anything back, he feels him rub a hand over his swollen shaft, squeezing and tugging at his balls, flushed hot and drawn painfully tight. 

“Mhm, that’s it. These all full for me, huh?” he asks, just as playful, fingers just gently massaging.

“Yeah,” Bucky breathes. 

“You’re real sweet with a dick in you, you know that?” Steve says, moving faster, making Bucky squeal.

“ _Uh_ – Uh- _huh_ ,” he cries out, shuddering. His thighs squeeze around Steve’s waist, pleasure shooting up his spine and flooding him with that same thrumming heat as before and God he can practically hear the _Jaws_ theme playing as Steve rocks into him, _Dangerous,_ his one remaining braincell screams at him. _This is a trap. Abort. Abort._

Steve pinches his nipple, rolling the flushed peak between thumb and forefinger.

Bucky mewls. 

He’s just a man.

“You close?” Steve asks, an arm braced by Bucky’s head, voice getting rougher, meaner. “Hm, sweet thing? You gonna come for me?” he asks him again, fucking him good and rough, lips curving into a smile as Bucky shivers under his onslaught. “Yeah, look at that face.”

“Oh, f– fuck,” Bucky whines, lifting his hips, stretching out on the bed, grabbing at the sheets, at Steve, feeling like he needs to get out of his own body, it’s that good. 

“There you go,” Steve murmurs, rocking into him deep, grinding against his spot so good it has Bucky’s eyes rolling up in his head, has his mouth falling open on a choked, desperate whimper. “That’s it, I know,” Steve croons, mouthing at the bruised column of Bucky’s throat as he tips his head back, lets Steve at him properly, lets him press wet kisses there, lets him nip at his skin. “Mhm, that's real sweet of you. Look how good you take it.”

Steve paws at his thighs, pushing them up against his chest, ankles up on Steve’s shoulders, the burn of the stretch in Bucky’s hamstrings making his cock twitch painfully, and holy fuck he’s in even deeper, and it has Bucky gasping, “ _Ah_ – I’m– I–”

“You’re what, huh?” Steve says, breath hot against Bucky’s skin, voice gravelly, fingers digging into him hard, pushing him into the mattress as his hips snap into him. “Gonna come all over Daddy’s cock like a good boy?”

Bucky’s heart thuds, heat jolting through him as the full weight of his words hit him square in the chest, balls drawing up so tight it fucking hurts.

“Steve,” he gasps wetly, crying out as Steve bends him in half and fucks into his quivering body, and Bucky’s shuddering and burning and then doing exactly as Steve says, shaking as he spills all over himself, jerking in Steve’s hold, mouth falling open around a squeal as Steve fucks him through it. Steve mouths at the spot beneath his ear, whispering soft, encouraging filth as Bucky spasms around his cock, nuzzling into his throat as he comes back to earth, his cock barely softened at all. 

“Ohmygod,” he squeaks finally, not sure what he’s trying to say. Panting, his fingers dig into Steve’s meaty shoulders hard, like he’s going to push him away, but is still deliberating.

“Look at you, all red. What’s gotten into you, huh? You going shy on me?” Steve smirks, fucking mocking him now, saying that while they’re like this, Bucky on his back, legs spread wide, Steve still lazily fucking him.

“You’re a– son of a bitch,” Bucky pants, shoving at him ineffectually. Steve’s big hands squeeze Bucky’s waist, tugging him down to meet his thrusts.

“Uh-huh, enough sweet talk. You gonna tell me what I want to hear or are we gonna have to do this the hard way?” Bucky swallows, heart beating so fast he wonders if Steve can hear that too. “Oh, honey, you didn’t think I was gonna let it go, did you?” Steve says, gaze focused, intent, eyebrows drawing together in faux concern, God, Bucky hates him, he hates him _so much._

“I – don’t know what you mean,” Bucky lies.

“You don’t know what I mean,” Steve repeats drily.

Swallowing, Bucky shakes his head again, red in the face. Steve grabs his jaw and stills it, makes him look at him, lips curving up into a smile at the expression on Bucky’s face.

“Just– it’s embarrassing, okay?” Bucky whines. Even as he says the words, his cock twitches between them. Steve eyes him, then squeezes tighter, eyes glinting dangerously as Bucky squeezes tighter around his length in response. 

“Yeah, you seem _real_ ashamed of yourself,” Steve says, low.

“Steve,” he wheedles.

“What is it, baby? What, you think I don’t already know how you need to be handled? Think I don’t notice how you get? Pushing my buttons, giving me lip ‘til I get a hold of you and pound you like some fifteen dollar whore? Huh? Look at me,” he says sharply, and Bucky opens his eyes again, barely even realised he’d squeezed them shut. “What’s got you all bothered?”

Bucky shifts in place, pulse thudding in his ears, feeling like he always does when Steve talks to him like this, treats him like this. Tells him it’s good, what he wants, it’s all good. Shows him it’s fine; he’s fine.

“Just. Feels dirty,” he manages, quiet. “I– thought– I thought maybe–” he halts.

“Thought what? I wouldn’t want to hear you callin’ me what I am?”

Bucky sucks in a breath, eyes going wide.

“Oh,” he says dumbly. 

He feels stupid now, but in another way, in the opposite direction, like he’s slow on the uptake. Hears a cartoonish voice in the back of his head proclaiming, _surprise, dumbass! He’s been your daddy this entire time!_

Steve smiles, looking a little exasperated, getting closer and pressing a sweet kiss to Bucky’s mouth. Bucky’s breathing fast, a little shaky as Steve covers his body with his.

“Easy,” he murmurs against his lips. He thrusts into him, lazy rolls of his hips that make Bucky feel weak. “See what happens when you get all in your head? Creating problems that don’t exist. Stressing yourself out. Nothing wrong with knowing what you need, sweetheart. You can’t help it, can you? Only natural for a pretty little thing like you to wanna be taken care of.”

Bucky’s thoughts slow, head heavy as he nods. His eyelids flutter as Steve grinds up into him, getting him wetter.

“Yeah, that’s it. You like that? You like how that dick feels inside you?” Steve rasps, and Bucky whimpers, throat tight. “Jesus,” Steve grunts, slamming into him suddenly, then again when Bucky cries out. “There you go, getting all soft and sugary on me. Want my come in you, sweetness? Want me to get you wet, hm?”

Bucky slurs out an approximation of a _yes_ , hips rolling up needily as Steve fucks him.

“Nuh-uh, don’t go all stupid on me just yet,” Steve rumbles, and Bucky whines as he squeezes his jaw again, says, “You gonna ask me properly? Gonna tell me who’s cock’s stuffing this greedy hole full?” Steve says, low, the coil in Bucky’s gut tightening dangerously, more and more with the deep, torturous drag of Steve’s cock against his sweet spot, Jesus _God._

Steve’s fingers curl around his throat, and the light pressure is the last straw.

“Yours,” Bucky chokes, wrung out and panting. 

“Who’s?” he demands, hips snapping forward.

“Da–” Bucky tips his head back, shivering and burning up at the same time, half afraid he’s going to ruin this, that Steve’ll laugh, tell him he’s filthy, and not in a good way. “Daddy’s,” he squeaks finally, something inside him coming loose the second he says the word.

“Jesus fucking–” Steve bites out, fucking into him hard. “Tell Daddy what you need, baby. C’mon, let me hear you.”

“Want you to come in me,” Bucky burbles, letting out a sob as Steve’s thrusts get meaner, getting a little sloppy, a little rough, like he does when he’s close. “Fuck– please, please Daddy– _unh_ ,” he chokes out as Steve pulls out of him all of a sudden. 

He’s getting rolled over again suddenly, back in the same position as before, face in a pillow. Before he can so much as breathe, Steve settles over him and slides his thick cock back inside, so deep Bucky’s eyes roll up in his head.

“ _Christ,_ you beg pretty,” Steve growls, breath hot against his ear, smacking Bucky’s ass and then just kneading at the flesh, big hands grabbing and squeezing. 

“O– Oh– God, Da- _ah_ -addy,” Bucky’s whimpering, slack-jawed, mewling like a fucking cat, writhing against the bed as Steve fits himself up inside him, so much fucking deeper in this position, making Bucky feel dirty and wet and used.

“Shh, that’s it, I know, baby,” Steve’s crooning softly as Bucky sobs, the sound of skin against skin a drastic contrast to the sweetness of his voice. “How’re you still this tight, huh? Spend half my time fucking this needy little cunt open but I can barely switch positions without you squirming all over my cock like I’m popping your cherry.”

Bucky whines, so hot he feels like he’s burning, trembling as Steve dicks him, The headboard crashing into the wall, the slick, messy squelch of his thrusts making his cock jerk and spill against his quivering stomach, grinding into the soft bed with each thrust, and then he’s coming again, sudden and sharp, slurring out moans of Steve’s name amongst shocked little gasps of, _ah, ah, ah._

He’s left panting, sensitive, body going lax against the bed, easy and open for Steve, who doesn’t stop, just groans long and low as Bucky shivers and shakes, and then his vision is blurring even more, eyes wet as more tears slip out. 

“Oh, honey, c’mere,” Steve murmurs, tugging Bucky up onto his knees, hand wrapping around Bucky’s throat and turning his head to the side so he can lick into his mouth as he fucks into him.

“Oh– fuck– Steve,” Bucky whimpers, head going foggy as Steve touches him everywhere, grinding into him deep, making him jolt at the overstimulation. “F– _uh_ –uck– _oh–_ ” 

“What’s the matter, hm?” Steve asks, tugging Bucky down harshly onto his cock when he gives a weak sob in response. “Can’t take the crying, sweetheart, you know how it gets me.” Bucky sniffles, and Steve hushes him, sits Bucky in his lap, grabbing at the meat of his hips as he rocks in and out of him. 

“ _Ngh_.”

“Mhm, I know; not your fault, huh? That cotton candy brain of yours. Get you a little wet and it all melts away.”

“Daddy,” Bucky squeaks. “Daddy, please, I– oh–” he gasps, toes curling as Steve bottoms out, rutting into him so deep Bucky feels like he can taste it, mouth falling slack, panting softly.

“Jesus, baby,” Steve groans, kissing him again, letting out a growl when Bucky sucks on his tongue and grinds down against him. His fingers dig into Bucky as he comes, an arm wrapped around his middle, the other bouncing Bucky in his lap as he shoots wet and warm inside of him.

They breathe each other in for a long moment, kissing languidly, Steve’s cock twitching and jerking inside him. He lays Bucky down on his back, and Bucky hisses when he pulls out, earning some more gentle hushing. He feels bone tired but also like there’s electricity in his veins as he blinks up at Steve from under hooded lids. 

Bucky looks at him, half waiting for the other shoe to drop, but Steve looks right back, steady and sure as ever.

After a moment, Steve bumps their noses together gently.

“Can see your fight or flight instincts kicking in,” he murmurs. 

“This is your fault you know,” Bucky says, accusatory. 

“We’re going with fight, huh?” Steve says with a grin.

“I’m serious. I’ve never– and then _you_ come along and now–” he gestures vaguely between them. Steve seems to understand what he means, and looks delighted by it.

“Not _my_ fault you need a big, strong man to put you in your place,” Steve teases. Bucky groans. “All your other fellas never fit the bill, huh?”

Bucky pokes Steve in the chest. “Stop fishing for compliments, it’s not cute.”

"Who's fishing?" Steve asks, like he doesn't need to. Bucky rolls his eyes, and Steve kisses him, soft and sweet. Warmth unfurls in Bucky's chest.

"You have to carry me to the bathroom now," he mumbles. "I can't feel my legs."

"Oh, you can't, can you?" Steve says against his mouth. Bucky shakes his head, and Steve runs a hot hand up Bucky's thigh, curling it around his hip. "That's quite the predicament you've got yourself in, huh? Even more defenceless than usual," he murmurs.

"Wh–" Bucky begins, unsure of where he's going with this, but then Steve slips his hand between Bucky's thighs, feeling him up slowly as if he's trying not to spook him.

"Shh, I'm just checking what the damage is, honey," he says, fingers pressing against his hole. "Mhm, look how slick and ready you are for it. Some big, bad man could really take advantage of that, couldn't he? Just pin you down and slide right in, teach you a lesson about letting yourself get so cock drunk." 

Bucky gives a quiet gasp, molten heat flooding him so quick he jolts with it. Steve smiles like a shark smelling blood as he rubs his fingers over Bucky's swollen hole. He presses a finger shallowly inside him, making a low sound when Bucky squeezes around him, says, "Yeah, there you go. That hot little hole knows what it needs, huh?"

Bucky's breaths catch in his throat, brain scrambled anew, suddenly unable to form coherent thoughts because _oh._

"Oh," he chokes out.

Steve fucking _chuckles_ , then he removes his hand, scooping a dazed Bucky up in his arms and holding him against his chest as he carries him to the bathroom.

"Let's go get you cleaned up," he says casually, as if he hasn't left Bucky all bothered and hot like he's burning.

"How– how did you–"

"You're a lot more transparent than you think," Steve says amusedly, thumb stroking little circles into his thigh.

Steve is probably going to be the death of him.

But at least he'll die happily.

**Author's Note:**

> steve: what've you got there champ
> 
> bucky, a giant locked safe full of his various deep dark sexual interests hidden behind his back: .... a .... daddy kink
> 
> find me on twitter at @mcwho4!


End file.
